Bookworm
by adamski
Summary: Gajeels nickname for Levy leads to unexpected changes - sorry about the formatting.  I dont think the site likes my computer...  if you dont think they're canon after chap213's opening page what's wrong with you
1. Chapter 1

Bookworm

It had all started with an innocent enough beginning.

Levy had been talking with Lucy about a certain Dragon slayer. Well, Levy had been complaining about him while Lucy listened.

"I just wish once he would call me 'Levy' or something. It's always, 'shorty' or bloody 'bookworm'. I hate that nickname." She complained to the celestial mage.

"You know what he's like."

"I know but I want him to notice _me_. Not my books or anything else. I want him to…like me." She finished in a whisper to a shocked Lucy.

Before Lucy could reply the subject of her "affections" walked past them.

"Hey bookworm." He offered casually as he headed to the mission board.

"You are such a jerk sometimes!" Levy yelled at the tall man before running out of a shocked guild.

Gajeel could only blink in the direction she went. _What was up with her?_

"You should really go after her." Lucy pushed him lightly. Not too hard – she was still slightly terrified of him.

"Why me, it's me she's angry at?" fumed the confused iron dragon.

"Exactly, that's why it should be you. You need to make things better with her. Or it might be too late…" she let what _it_ might be hang in the air…

Grumbling and conflicted he set off after the littlest mages trail. He'd forgotten how quickly she could run when she needed too.

Levy had no idea where she was going. She just had to go somewhere to escape from _him_. She'd behaved badly but he'd made her so angry with the nicknames.

She barely saw the other person before she knocked him off his feet she was going so fast.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled and tried to keep running only to be suddenly frozen in place.

"I think you owe me more than an apology." He said leeringly to her as he walked up to her. The bastard had frozen her with an incantation!

"I don't owe you anything." She gritted out, unable to move because of the spell.

The man in front of her paled visibly as the light behind Levy was blocked out by someone coming close up behind her.

"Get the hell away from _my_ bookworm arsehole." Came a dangerously threatening voice.

Levy turned her head, his spell weakened as he wet himself, and almost sagged in relief seeing the iron dragon standing there, arms folded, a glare that could kill a man zeroed in on her would be assailant who gulped and then fell stone dead as metal rod almost took his head off his shoulders.

"Bastard." Gajeel spat in disgust. Truthfully he'd like to have tortured him a bit but his rage overtook him.

His gaze turned more tender, well…there was less of a scowl, as he turned to Levy.

"Hey bookwHOA!" he yelped as he was hit by a surface to Gajeel, Levy missile that knocked him flat on his back.

After Levys initial relief wore off she realised what he had said – _my_ bookworm…that little, possessive, word reverberating around her head and causing blood to rush to her face as she looked down at him.

Gajeel must have remembered what he said as well because there was definitely a blush across his cheeks too. Then he smirked.

"Pleased to see me then?" He grinned up at her making her blush more.

"Surprisingly, yes." She replied, "but I usually am anyway." She was delighted with herself to make _him_ flush some more. "I'd be happier to get off the ground though."

"Yeah me too. Not that you weigh much but the ground is quite hard." He stood a little away from her rubbing the back of his head. "My place is near here so you can get cleaned up."

He pulled her along, glad of the fact she hadn't noticed he had definitely enjoyed her lithe little figure being plastered against him and glad his loose trousers hid it now he was standing up.

As Levy let the water from the shower run over her she let her mind go back over recent events. She couldn't really care less about the jerk in the street. It was what had happened since that had her confused.

She'd flung herself at him in thanks and also because it was an excuse to hug him as the damsel in distress.

He'd felt so good. Like he was built from the iron he so enjoyed eating. As she ran her hands over her body washing herself she started fantasising about what it would be like if they were _his_ hands on her.

She gave a little gasp at her thoughts. She started liking him after the whole Luxus thing but desiring him?

_Well, he is hot._ Her inner voice jibed. _He likes you too. Imagine if you went out there with nothing on. What would he do?_

_You know he'd probably grab you and give you what you want. All night._

She could feel her face getting even hotter in the shower. How on earth was she going to face him now?

Gajeel stormed round his apartment tidying up angrily, if possible. No-one else saw his apartment, if they had he wouldn't have cared.

Suddenly though, it mattered. It mattered what _she_ thought of it. _She _had to like it. _She _had to be comfortable.

"_Right now she's in your shower_" a traitorous voice whispered to him.

"Shut up!" he growled at it.

"_Naked."_

That shut him up. The thought of the cute little bookworm nude and wet in the next room sent all kinds of thoughts through this head. Sure she wasn't built like most of the other fairy tail girls but that had never been his thing either. The fact she was the cutest little thing he'd ever seen _was_ though. And damn, that backside of hers…

_She's going to have used one of your towels to wipe her body._

"That's enough!" he whisper/yelled to himself.

"Umm. Gajeel?" a soft voice came from the bathroom.

She stood in the doorway, the towel covered her up but her shoulders were bare and some steam rising from her. Her hair damp around her head. Gajeel couldn't feel any breath in his body. Nothing existed except her.

Levy blushed under his steady regard and looked to the side.

"Umm, do you have some clothes I could borrow while mine dry out?"

"Urrghhh." He articulated wonderfully. "Umm, l-let me look."

This was going to be hard; he needed to give her something nice but something he'd never want to wear again to keep her presence in it…

To be continued…A lot more fun and an embarrassing confession in the next chapter.

What do people think?

I am still working on my other story but this burrowed into my brain and wouldn't leave…


	2. Chapter 2

Bookworm part 2

Levy bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The T-shirt she was wearing was huge on her hanging down to her knees and baggy. It wasn't at all sexy but if she just slid it to the side. There!

Now it hung languidly off one shoulder and helped show off her elegant neck. That would help to get his attention.

She struggled greatly not to think about the fact she was wearing a pair of his shorts – sadly not his boxers but that would too much for her.

To try and take her mind of things she thought about Gajeel as he'd handed her the clothes to wear.

She giggled as she thought of his stuttering – his stuttering! – as he'd stared everywhere but at her towel clad form. She had to be honest that she had used the towel to get a reaction from him and she hadn't been disappointed.

It was backfiring slightly now as her nerves came to the fore. She was in his apartment. In his clothes. About to sit down with him in his apartment, in his clothes…

Gajeel sat on his sofa waiting for the little mage. Desperately trying to get the image of a few moments ago out of his head. He was sure blood was still running down his face.

_**You could have just grabbed her then and there. All you had to do was pull that towel away from her and that would be it.**_

Shut up. I won't do that. Especially to her!

His musings were cut short by her return and his resolve was tested again at the sight of her. She looked so sexy and yet innocent at the same time.

"Hi. Um, thanks for the clothes." She said holding up her arm to demonstrate the shirt. Unknowingly it meant it rode up showing a bit more of her thigh which made Gajeel's mouth go dry…

"No problem bookworm. So…you want to go to bed?" he grinned, showing his teeth.

Levy gasped at his forwardness. She wasn't ready for this…

"You want the sofa or the bed?" he carried on oblivious.

Feeling oddly disappointed, Levy picked the bed because she knew he'd never take it.

Gajeel gave her a glass of water and said goodnight.

Gajeel awoke with a start to Levy yelling out for help. He crashed through the door to see her thrashing in bed.

"Help! Gajeel!" she cried out.

He was next to her in a second gathering her into his arms.

"Oi! Wake up bookworm." He shook her making her wake up. She battered at his chest for a second before recognising him.

"Gajeel!" It broke his heart to see her cry after her nightmare and he brought her close to his chest and she stilled.

As Gajeel held her and stroked her hair, one thought came through from his inner voice.

_**Mmm, pert**__._

_That's enough bastard! She doesn't need that ._

_**It would take her mind off things though.**_He could actually here his inner voice smirk…

He glanced down at her as she slept against his chest.

Why did she create all these thoughts. He never had inner arguments before he'd met her…

He lay down on the bed and was soon off to sleep. His bed had never felt so comfortable.

Hours later, Levy woke up groggily, sitting up in bed in a huge, oversized shirt.

_When did I buy this?_ She thought confused. She was startled by someone rolling over next to her and draping their arm over her lap. She would of yelled had she not seen the mane of black hair and the metal studs in his arm. It could only be Gajeel!

Everything flew back to her in a rush. Him rescuing her. Him holding her…

She smiled at the memories and lightly ran her hand through his hair as he grumbled in his sleep. Or so she thought.

"So you're awake short-stuff?" he cracked an eye at her. "You sleep well?"

"Thank you." Levy nodded at him.

"Breakfast?"

Levy smiled at him and he felt his heart swell. He could get to enjoy this.

They walked into the Guild together and sat down. Mirajane smirked as she brought them their usual breakfasts.

Gajeel went to get his money but Levy stopped him.

"Come on, the least I can do is buy you something to eat." She smiled at him and he relented.

They ate in companionable silence until the other two members of shadowgear turned up. They glared at Gajeel before turning to Levy.

"Levy, can we talk to you?" It was subtle, but obvious, that they wanted to talk to her alone.

Levy looked at Gajeel who waved at her as he ate.

"Go on bookworm, I can finish this myself" Gajeel said to her with a mouthful of bacon and iron.

It was amazing, she had hated that nickname but now she loved it – now she knew there was something more than mockery behind it.

She beamed at him making him cough and concentrate on his food.

As she walked over to her friends she wondered what they wanted.

"Levy, did you spend the night at Gajeel's?" Droy was too the point if nothing else.

"He saved me from being attacked. I just stayed at his because it was so late." Levy defended.

"People are talking. They say you're dating."

Levy blushed at that. She wasn't adverse to the idea but what right did people have to speculate about it?

"People are even saying you two are sleeping together." Droy whispered to her, devastated at the very idea and not really listening. Jet nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Who I am sleeping with is **none of your business**!" she waved her finger in their, now red, faces as she yelled at the top of her voice, utterly furious. They had crossed the line now! She turned to Gajeel wondering why he was red too.

She suddenly realised what she had said and went red as a tomato as some of the older members of the guild laughed evilly at her predicament.

Gajeel stalked down the street not looking at anyone. He didn't know if she should be embarrassed or angry. He'd left after Levy's outburst, too self conscious to face the jibes he would get from the others – since he'd promised not to beat anyone up…

He paused as he came back into his apartment. Why did it feel so empty now? She'd only been here one night for f's sake!

It was though. No-one had been in here before and she came in and brightened it up in a way no decoration could have.

It had made him…happy. It was not something he was used to in his life. Even with Metallicana he'd never felt his heart be so light…

Screw this – even if she might have embarrassed them both, she hadn't rejected the idea of them, he smirked dirtily, at the thought of them _sleeping_ together – he wanted her and her smile here again…

Levy walked into her apartment feeling miserable that night. Gajeel had run off after her outburst. Had he been that embarrassed by it?

She sat down with a sigh. Had she ruined their possible relationship before it had even started? It had been a long day doing her research. Not that she could concentrate at all

She jumped out of her skin when there was a tap at her window, then screamed girlishly at seeing Gajeel there!

"What are you doing?" she breathed at him. "You know men aren't allowed in here."

"Um, can I come in? My arms are getting tired." He asked cheekily as he hung 30ft in the air.

Levy sighed and moved aside to let him in.

"I was uh, wondering, um, "

_He's doing it again!_ Levy yelled in her head. _He's nervous again! _Oh God it was so cute!

"Yes?" She tried to sound suspicious but couldn't help sound a bit hopeful.

"Doyouwanttocomeoveragain? He said so fast Levy didn't catch it at first.

"Excuse me?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Come. Over. Again?" He replied slowly and deliberately to her.

"Well, if you were a bit nicer about it." She was nearly knocked out by his next word.

"Please?" he was worried she might be nervous now…"I promise not to do anything dirty – whatever you might tell your friends." He smirked at that as he watched her blush and sputter at the memory.

End of chapter 2 – a little abrupt but it's a good break.

Possibly too much going on here but will expand on things in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel held the door open for Levy to let her into his apartment. Levy shouldn't be so nervous about this. She had stayed here only last night.

This was different though, she was a _guest_. Not someone brought with no other option. This time he had invited her and she had said yes with rather more enthusiasm than she meant.

_You should have played a little hard to get._ A little voice chimed in which she quietly told to shut up. It was then she noticed the state of the apartment.

The place was sparkling clean. It hadn't been dirty before exactly. Just obviously the apartment of a single man. Clothes cast about, the odd food container, no scatter cushions.

She couldn't believe that he, the fearsome iron dragon slayer, had _cleaned_. For her. She would have laughed if she hadn't been so touched at his thoughtfulness.

"_You_ cleaned up?" she asked him with a grin.

"Uh yeah. What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing just the image of you cleaning. Doesn't really fit." She giggled as an image of him with a pinny and a feather duster came to mind.

"Last time I make any effort for you." He mumbled but she still heard it.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Well, you're welcome." He growled slightly.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as she removed an old orange T-Shirt from her bag."

"It's my bed T-shirt. I wear this when I sleep usually." Gajeel's inner voice grinned evilly.

"Don't you have clothes you sleep in?"

"Well, um, I don't usually wear anything." He rubbed the back of his head. "Anything wrong with that?"

Levy could hardly control the nosebleed she had at the thought. Last night she slept somewhere he had slept naked?

"N-not really." She cursed herself for stuttering. "I'm not sitting on the sofa if you've slept naked there though." She was proud of her recovery.

"Oh….I thought?" he stopped and then scowled. "Never mind." He made to turn from her but her small hand on his arm stopped him.

"Tell me." She urged him softly. He was so endearing when he was acting out of character.

"Well, since we did yesterday, I thought you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off. No way in hell was he going to ask if he could sleep in the bed with her.

_**Ask her.**_

_**Ask her to sleep together.**_

SHUT THE HELL UP! Gajeel yelled to himself.

Levy was confused but still couldn't keep her mind off him sleeping naked…well they couldn't sleep like that tonight…much as she might want too.

"Let's go." She told him.

"Where?" he said nonplussed.

"We're going to get you some clothes. I'm not sleeping with a naked man…" she finished as she headed for the door so he couldn't see her blush. "I need to make you dinner as well to properly thank you."

Gajeel grinned happily before covering it with a scowl and following her.

Shopping. Is there another word to cause more fear in a man? He hadn't minded the food shopping with her. In fact he liked looking at the food. He wondered what she could cook. He'd never heard of her being able to cook anything before.

He had felt slightly embarrassed when she had picked out some clothes to wear while he slept but gone along with it. Thank god she hadn't asked him to try them on.

Now however she was looking at him with puppy dog eyes as she wanted to go into a new clothes shop that had opened.

Without thinking he reached out and grasped her hand and pulled her into the shop.

"Come on bookworm. Let's get the things you want." The poor fool said.

So Gajeel now found himself, 2 hours later, in what is commonly called the "husband chair"…

Levy had tried on several outfits which he had been asked for his opinion of. He had trouble giving the honest answer to each – "lovely" – that would have given the game away on his feelings.

He was bored out of his mind, but it worked out when he saw her happy face each time.

Levy was in the changing room after the last set of clothes. She couldn't believe how patient he had been. She felt sure he would have reacted rather violently to sitting through this but he just sat there with that adorable scowl.

Her eyes fell on the last item she had.

Levy blushed looking at them. Should she wear these to get his reaction? They were very tight shorts and barely covered her thighs. She wasn't really sure she knew any other woman who could wear them without being indecent.

She steeled herself and reached for them.

Levy came out of the booth and gave a quick turn to him.

"What do you think?"

The only word, well…sound, he could think of was "mmm" like you would give to something delicious. Sure, her legs were short, but perfectly formed. The backside at the top of them set them off like a cherry on a sundae. Well, maybe a peach was a better description.

Levy finished her turn and was pleased to see he was definitely checking her out even though he scowled the second she caught him.

"Whatever. Get em if you like them." He had to fight himself to stop from adding "please". He turned around to hide his blush and the blood pouring from his nose.

If no one had been around Levy would have pumped her fist in the air at the reaction.

A few minutes later Levy was at the cashier paying for her items. Gajeel had escaped outside to get some air – and calm his breathing.

It was then the staff asked her a question that would set many things in motion.

"Madame would perhaps like this as a present to her husband? It is free if you spend what you have spent."

The staff held up a box that contained what could be called a thong if it had more material. At best this could be called a pipe cleaner it was so flimsy. She was so embarrassed at the thought of wearing it at all that the "husband" comment barely registered in her mind.

"Umm. They're very nice. What are they made of?" Levy asked, prepared to say she was allergic to them or something.

"Actually Madame, they are made of fine strands of iron."

Levy was dumbfounded. Were the heavens setting her up?

Blushing she nodded too having it added to her purchases.

Later in that same shop Lisanna and Mirajane were out shopping for some new clothes when a conversation between two of the staff caught their attention.

"They were such a nice couple." Said clerk A.

"Amazing really," clerk B went on, "the lady was so small and cute and her husband looked terrifying with those piercings and hair but was so sweet with her. I wonder what hair colour their children will have. Blue hair and black hair would be a strange mix."

Lisanna nearly dropped what she was holding and turned to Mirajane who also looked at her with eyes like dinner plates.

A scary man with piercings? A small, cute woman with blue hair? There could only be two such people.

"_Husband?_" They both breathed to each other?  
************************************************************************************************************

I know iron knickers aren't really possible but hey – it's a fanfiction about wizards!

Please let me know if people are still enjoying this.

My other story, little match maker, is still going but my muse is more interested in this right now.


	4. Chapter 4

As always I don't own the characters or make any money off this.

If you don't think they're canon after the 213 opening page you're crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~

The "couple" continued down the street. There were quite a few bags and Gajeel decided, surprisingly, to carry them for her.

Levy linked her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's so nice to have a big, strong man to carry my bags home, hubby." She couldn't resist teasing him to get a slight blush.

"Yes Dear." Gajeel sighed, acting as the put upon husband. Two could play at this game.

She grinned at him. It was nice to hear him being funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

Two White blonde heads peered at them from behind a corner. Two jaws resting on the ground.

Lisanna had little hearts in her eyes. They _were_ so cute together. Why couldn't Natsu be like that with her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked at her sister.

Mirajane had fire in her eyes and clenched her fist. She would not allow them to get away with hiding_ this_ from her.

"Sister…what are you planning?" Lisanna knew that look and it could only mean bad things were going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

Oblivious to the chaos about to be unleashed. Levy and Gajeel returned to the apartment.

Perhaps now is a good time to describe it since Levy was able to get a good look at it in daylight for the first time.

The apartment was surprisingly big if a bit old. The black haired man did have quite a bit of cash saved since he didn't spend much on food.

There was a distinct amount of iron everywhere – always good to have a snack to hand.

The lounge was roomy with a large sofa and very little else.

The kitchen had intrigued her. As mentioned before the apartment was untidy but the kitchen was spotless. Of course, he mostly ate iron so why cook…

The distinct thing about it was that it was not a home. There was no decoration or personal effects here.

It made her feel sad.

"Damn it. I forgot something. Will you be okay to sort out the shopping while I go get it?" Gazille looked at her dumping the shopping bags on the table in hallway.

Levy nodded at him as he left.

She would make this a place he could call home.

The first step in that was to make it clean.

She got out her brush to start work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~

Gajeel felt strange having someone in the apartment.

The idea of coming home and having someone there other than Lily was foreign to him. It felt good…

_Is this what it's like having a real family?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

It was quite hot and after cleaning Levy was so tired. She was in only her bikini top and the short shorts she bought before, figuring she would have a shower and get changed before Gajeel was back.

Using her solid script had let her make everything like new and shiny but it still tired her out. If she wrote "clean" one more time she swore she would scream.

She thought a quick lie down would be okay so she flopped down on the bed. In a few minutes she was asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~

Gajeel walked back into the apartment soon after and stopped in shock. The place sparkled. She'd actually cleaned it for him. He looked around at how it looked like somewhere a person lived rather than somewhere they slept…

He headed to the bedroom to see if she had worked some magic there too and nearly collapsed at the view.

Levy lay asleep on his bed; spread eagled on it her hair framing her face. The amount of flesh on show made his brain go into overload. The thin sheen of sweat on her sent him over the edge and he went flying back through the door, blood shooting everywhere from his nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~

Levy woke up at the crashing noise and was shocked to see Gajeel on the floor of his living room with blood everywhere.

"Gajeel." She yelled running over to him and helping him up.

"What! What!" he yelled and then focused on her state of dress/undress again and turned his head.

Levy was too concerned to notice his reaction.

"You're covered in blood! You need to take your clothes off so we can wash them."

"No." Gajeel answered firmly – if he even stood up she would see just how much excitement he was feeling at the sight of her.

"Take them off." Levy repeated more sternly.

"No." He replied and folded his arms.

"Take. Them. Off!" Levy's voice demanded grabbing the hem of his jacket and knocking his nose.

"Come on. It's sore. Can't I just lie down for a bit?" He had to get her off him. Wearing those clothes and wriggling on top while straddling his stomach was too much for him. He felt his trousers were about to rip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~

Natsu and Wendy were walking up the stairs to Gajeel's apartment with the 3 cats. Lily had come with them for a few days to help train the two younger exceed how to better use their magic.

Natsu was about to knock when through the door they heard.

"Take. Them. Off!" Levy demanded.

"Come on. It's sore. Can't I just lie down for a bit?"

Charle was now a shade of pink after that and had flown up to Wendy's head covering the now confused girl's ears.

Happy wasn't sure what was going on and Natsu and Lily looked at each other and smirked. It had to happen sooner or later.

"Come onnnnn!" Levy pressed.

"Would you put some clothes on?" Gajeel yelled/whined back.

At that all backed away with eyes wide and some ears closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~

"Would you put some clothes on?" Gajeel yelled/whined back.

Levy recoiled in surprised as he yelled at her. She then looked down and realised that she was on top of him half naked and blushed massively. She went to brace herself to stand up when her hand grazed something and he groaned.

She looked behind her and realised what was happening to him and her face created a new colour red it was so dark.

She leapt off him and sprinted for the bedroom slamming the door behind her, slumping down after it.

Gajeel stared after her for a second in a daze.

_Man. What an arse…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~

"I just can't believe she wouldn't tell me" Lucy said mournfully as everyone sat round after hearing the shocking news from the two sisters. How could Levy not tell her she was dating _him_? Never mind that she'd married him!

"It is quite manly of them both to marry so quickly." Elfman put in which made everyone sweat drop.

"It does seem rather quick. Are you both sure?" Erza was suspicious and secretly furious. She hadn't got to be a bridesmaid!

"They were definitely very couply when we saw them." Mirajane answered clearly annoyed and having her gossip skills called into question.

"Wait." Droy cut in. "What if he's forcing her or something?"

A sudden drop in temperature and an oppressive atmosphere was felt as everyone stared at Juvia.

"Gajeel kun is many things but would _not_ do that." As she glared daggers at Levy's teammates.

"I don't think you should worry about that." Everyone turned to see Natsu and the others in tow.

"What do you mean? Since when do you know what we're talking about?" Gray smirked at him.

"Because we just came from their apartment. It sounds more like its Levy that's demanding things." Natsu ignored his frienemy.

Everyone looked shocked at the thought of the little pixy sized mage demanding anything from the brutish iron dragon.

"It just seems sudden." Lucy was still not persuaded.

"Dragons are like that. When they know they know." His eyes lingered on Lisanna for a second before going on. "He's liked her for a while. She's liked him too."

He sat down at the table next to Lisanna who smiled at him causing him to blush.

"How can you be sure?"

Natsu tapped his nose grinning.

"Eww. You can smell when people like each other." Lisanna blushed again – why couldn't he tell about her then.

"Sure, we all can. You can't tell when someone likes you though. It's a bit annoying." Lisanna's eyes went wide with understanding.

"Wendy does no such thing!" Charle was scandalised at the thought of Wendy…smelling people.

"Well," Mirajane took charge, a look on her face reminiscent of her transformation. "What are we going to do about those two?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~

Glad people are still enjoying this. I think I'll release some of the sexual tension in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing!

I don't think it will be as funny this chapter but we need a bit fluff and heat before the craziness ensues.

Sorry for all the Natsu/Lisanna haters – it's only an aside so don't sweat it.

The memory of her on his bed was etched into his brain.

**Flat stomach, toned legs, perky** – _enough._

**Creamy skin, firm arms, sexy arse.** – _Goddamit!_

The thought of her being in his bed in another caused another nosebleed – he was sure he was going to be light headed from blood loss.

He was definitely losing his argument with his inner voice.

What the hell was he going to say to her though? There was no way he could talk his way out. Would she hate him and avoid him now?

It surprised him how sad the idea of not seeing her any more made him.

Levy sat gasping on the floor. What the hell just happened?

She hadn't realised the position they'd been in till she'd felt _it_. She had no physical experience with men but was not innocent of what went on.

She was pleased she could get a reaction like that out of him. He must definitely like her.

With resolve she quietly opened the door to see him sitting on his couch looking troubled as he caught sight of her.

"I'm sorry about before." The little mage apologised quietly, wringing her hands, before he could say anything.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't realise what you were doing. _I'm_ sorry I embarrassed you but I'm only human. A hot, semi naked girl starts writhing on you and it's had to be calm…"

_Hot. He thinks I'm hot?_

"Thank you." She replied quietly. "No one's really told me I was hot before. Cute all the time but never hot"

Gajeel went red and coughed slightly to stop his voice coming out high and nervous.

"Yeah, well. You know I'm a lot of things but not a liar."

"Well, shall I make you that dinner?" she gave him a big smile that sent his heart into a loop.

Gajeel had never enjoyed something that wasn't iron so much. True he had never actually had a home cooked meal.

This domestic life was agreeing with him more than he cared to admit.

Levy enjoyed the food but had actually enjoyed cooking it more than anything else. Being in the kitchen while they made casual small talk about so many things.

She'd felt like his…wife! Was this what it would be like to be with another person?

Both of them had these pleasantly disturbing thoughts as they continued with the food.

"You told me before that you don't lie yes?" She questioned. Dinner was finished, they sat on the floor across from each other at a low table.

"That's right. I can't really lie to you."

"So if I ask you anything you will tell me the truth."

Gajeel nodded.

"Why did you attack me?" She asked quietly.

His eyes went wide, "You don't beat around the bush do you."

She smiled at him, urging him on. She had to know.

"It's because I knew it would have to make everyone furious. Sure, if I attacked anyone the guild would be angry but you…well it had to make anyone unbelievably furious."

"Why did you think that?" She asked confused.

Gajeel blushed again, "Well, you're the cutest, most innocent little thing in Fairy Tail. It makes _me_ angry to think I hurt you."

"I thought you said I was hot too?" She moved closer to him looking him in the eyes as she leaned in to him. She felt so drawn to this brash, arrogant, gentle, shy man.

"Yeah, well I've got to know you better bookworm." He looked back into her eyes and leaned in as well. No way was he going to lose a staring contest with her. "And see…_more _of you."

Levy blushed and licked her lips. His eyes watched every movement and stayed fixated on them.

She smirked shyly at him, encouraging him on. She wanted this. She wanted him.

Gajeel had never been more torn. She was so fragrant, so enticing. Every one of his instincts screamed at him to take her. Could he do this?

Finally levy made the decision for him and leaned in and kissed him, touching his face gently.

Gajeel kissed her back but after a moment, stopped and pulled back from her.

"You don't want me." Levy said sadly.

"You couldn't be more wrong shorty." He held her face and looked her square in the eye. "I'm worried what will happen if I hold you like that. I don't want to do anything you don't like…"

"Who said I wouldn't like it?" She said softly, leaned in and kissed him again, this time more firmly on the mouth, lightly running her tongue on his lip.

Gajeel felt like someone had lit a fire inside him and he growled and pulled her on to his lap, her legs wrapped round his waist, kissing her hungrily. Her arms scrabbled at his shoulders clenching the material of his shirt in her hands.

The shameless flirting of the last few hours had brought him to a breaking point. The gentle little kiss she gave him had snapped it like a twig and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Even if he wanted to. His hands slid down her back to finally, finally, get to squeeze that arse -

It was then there was a knock on his door.

They pulled back from each other breathing heavily looking at each with suppressed need.

The door knocked again, more insistent this time.

Gajeel growled as he stood and gently placed Levy on her feet. He pecked her lips lightly that clearly said 'we'll finish this later.'

"Someone better be dead!" he yelled stomping to the door. Levy giggled at him, straightening her top.

The pierced man flung open the door and was greeted by the surprisingly stern face of Mirajane.

"Your two are needed at the guild. NOW!" she said without any preamble and left.

Gajeel would have argued but was, for the first time, actually a little frightened by the look on the woman's face.

Gajeel came back in scowling but softened slightly when he saw Levy waiting on his sofa and smiling at him.

"Who was it?" She asked patting the cushion next to her.

Gajeel complied slightly hesitantly. "The barmaid. She seemed very set that we come to the guild."

"Mira? How strange. I suppose we should go then, it must be important." She stood and offered him her hand.

"Oh…I thought…" He said quietly as he let her pull him to his feet.

She rested her hands on his chest and gently kissed him.

"We _will_ finish this later."

Mirajane walked down the street, an evil glint in her eye. They would not be allowed to get away with this!

The rest of the guild waited. Prepared to help carry out the revenge planned by Mirajane.

There were a great many emotions building up.

The "couple" who were unaware of everything going on were walking down the street. They hadn't noticed that they had been holding hands since leaving his apartment.

They drew many questioning looks from passersby. Many looks of jealousy at Gajeel – Levy was popular. Many questioning glances at Levy – Gajeel might be sweet to Levy but terrified most people.

They did not speak much – enjoying each other's company most of all.

The iron underwear will return next chapter!

I think two more chapters and that will be the end of this and I might actually write something for little matchmaker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ah! The pressure!

I can't believe how much Bleach sucks at the minute!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our favourite couple was walking to the guild, very close to each other, when Levy realised Gajeel was looking at her strangely, his nose twitching.

"Have you got some iron on you?"

She blushed heavily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Flashback**

Levy was going through her bag for a second time. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten to bring some extra underwear!

What was she going to wear? She couldn't borrow his, the idea nearly made her faint. Never mind she could probably fit both her legs through one leg of them.

Then she noticed a box in her bag that she had blanked from memory.

The script mage opened the box and flushed looking at the indecent item.

She didn't want to wear that scandalous thing but she didn't want to go au naturelle either. It was better than nothing.

"Oi, come on – we've got to go." Gajeel's voice reverberated through the door. Again unknowingly falling into the "husband" role of trying to hurry up his partner.

Levy slipped them on and hurried finished getting dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was getting nervous now as Gajeel kept sniffing her.

"Come on I'm starving. Do you have anything to eat?" he actually gave her puppy dog eyes.

Levy found herself getting a nosebleed at the thought of him eating _it _directly off her.

"Later okay. You can have it later." She somehow got out.

"I want it _now_. I don't care about eating in public."

Levy was dumbfounded – the terrifying dragon slayer was acting like a spoiled child! She would have giggled were she not so flustered.

"No. Later." She was firm…and trying to hide she was excited.

It wouldn't have been as bad if it wasn't so _comfortable _to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we really going to do this to them?" Not everyone was sure of the plan.

"Yes, they hid something like _that_ from us. This is the least they deserve." Mirajane had convinced most people of the need for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apart from the conversation about the chainmail lingerie Levy had been quiet on their walk to the guild.

She had to break the silence somehow. She had to get what happened sorted out.

"Gajeel," she began.

"We'll continue where we left off later bookworm." Gajeel smirked at her. "That's a promise. For now let's get these idiots off our backs."

She blushed at the images that came to mind and stood dumbfounded at the entrance as Gajeel walked in.

"What the hell?" the big man yelled and Levy ran in to see what was wrong.

The guild was in total darkness, all the lights off and windows blocked.

As Levy came in he pulled her closer to him, wary of a possible attack

"SURPRISE!" everyone in Fairy Tail yelled at the pair.

Two different groups descended on the "couple" and pulled them apart. Gajeel could only restrain himself from attacking everyone because he was confused at how angry he was that people were pulling Levy away from him.

Levy was bemused as she was barracked on all sides by questions.

"How did he ask you?"

"How long has it been going on?"

The most common was, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Every time she tried to speak all she could get out was an "I" or a "but" before being interrupted again.

Lucy came up to her happy - but slightly sad, "I'm happy for you Levy but I can't believe you told a shop clerk before us."

Levy was totally confused and was again interrupted.

"Presents everyone!" Mirajane yelled. Looking at Levy's blushing, slightly scared face, she felt vengeance was good.

Levy was now bombarded with gifts until there was a loud voice from the other end of the hall.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The male side had a definite split. Natsu, Gray and the older members like Marco congratulated Gajeel slapping him on the back. Elfman shouted about how manly it was.

Gajeel had no idea what _it_ was though.

A number of others were rather less enthusiastic and glared at him darkly. Not that he had the chance to notice due to the congratulations he was receiving.

"I can't believe _you_ are the first one to get married!" Natsu yelled at him putting his arm around him.

Gajeel was confused as hell. Was everyone under a spell?

Gajeel kept trying to deny anything but never got beyond a "but" or a "she's".

Events took another twist when some idiot made some comments about what Levy would be like in bed.

Gajeel moved quicker than most could see, grabbing the culprit.

"Don't talk about her like that" Gajeel roared, now holding the idiot off the ground by the front of his shirt glaring at him darkly, his voice promising all kinds of pain.

"Ha-ha, Gajeel defending his _wife_. I never thought I'd see the day!"

The iron dragon tried to explain again.

"Look, she's –" He was cut off again by more raucous laughter from all round. His rage drowning in a sea of embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rather than laughing all the ladies had thoughts on the same lines.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww". Many had little sparkly stars in their eyes looking at the piercing faced man in a new light.

"Levy you're so lucky having a man look after you like that."

Levy had to agree, with a bright blush, and almost forgot what she was denying. Because she was starting to like the idea.

"So…" Cana drawled, "How was the wedding night?"

Levy was unquestionably the centre of attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel was getting pissed but then the guild master came up to him he usually listened –the guy was the only man he really respected.

He handed him an envelope.

"My boy. A present for you and the new bride." His head went large, looming over Gajeel. "if you hurt her in any way I'll squash what makes you a man flatter than a pancake. "

Gajeel had to get out of here. Everyone was nuts and now his manhood was being threatened!

He looked over at his "wife" and she was looking at him too like a rabbit in headlights because of something she had just been asked by Cana.

He'd had enough.

The dark haired man ran to her and picked her up, ironically, bridal style and was out the door quick as a flash with Levy and her packages in his arms.

"Can't wait to get started eh?" a voice shouted followed by wolf whistles.

All the girls sighed at the spectacle.

Mirajane observed it all with an evil grin. Her revenge was complete…at least stage one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gajeel ran until they were far out of sight from the guild. He then broke into a jog so not to jostle Levy too much.

"Are you going to put me down soon?" She questioned.

"nah, it'd be a pain to carry all your _wedding_ gifts."

"We need to talk about it don't we?"

"Yeah, but let's get back to the apartment first in case we run in to anyone."

Neither noticed he had said "the" and not "my".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gajeel and levy central this chapter.

Be rather citrusy this…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy was getting more and more embarrassed as she opened each gift

It had started badly with a book entitled "How to please your man – and you at the same time."

It rapidly went downhill.

Chocolate body paint. Sexy underwear. More books on pleasing your man – how many were there?

The underwear had been particularly bad – Levy blushed fire engine red and Gajeel had nearly died of blood loss at the images running around in his head of Levy in them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~

"Is it really okay to have all these?" Levy asked feeling guilty.

"We didn't get a chance to deny things. If they were stupid enough to give us them we might as well open them." Gajeel was distracted. She had that scent of iron about her again. Where the hell was it coming from?

"Did you get anything Gajeel?" The little mage asked him.

"Huh? Mainly offers of drinks and threats about what would happen if I don't take care of you." He was getting subtly closer and attempting to sniff her.

"No gifts?" She asked slightly sadly.

"Well, the old geezer gave me this." Gajeel replied casually showing her what was in the envelope.

Levy actually found this most embarrassing of all. 2 nights at the most luxurious hotel in magnolia.

In the honeymoon suite.

**To the hotel.**

"Do you think this is okay?" Levy queried.

"Well, it would be rude to not take advantage wouldn't it?" He grinned showing his teeth. She did like that rakish smirk.

"I, I guess." She didn't sound convinced.

Then she bent over to get something out of her bag.

His eyes were drawn down to her posterior as she bent over. It was then he caught the glint of metal at the top of her skirt and realised what was sending his senses crazy.

She was wearing _edible knickers_! That combined with the backside on display was overriding his senses.

"That is the hottest thing I have ever seen." he breathed. His was getting short. He couldn't resist and reached out and stroked the metal strip and some of the skin around it.

Levy jumped out of her skin and turned to face him, shocked at his actions. All thoughts of right and wrong leaving her replaced by much naughtier thoughts.

"What?" he smirked at her. "You think I can resist the view you gave me?" He had had enough of this torment and moved close to her.

"I, you…"

"You think I _want_ to resist?"

He was filling her senses. She didn't want to resist either.

Levy shoved him back on the sofa and pounced on him.

Gajeel wasn't going to be denied again and his hands went straight to her arse. He caressed it first and then squeezed it so she squeaked into his mouth.

"Sorry. I've wanted to do that for so long." He said caressing it more gently now. It took all his restraint to not slip his hands underneath the material to caress the firm, soft flesh underneath and knead it like bread dough.

Levy buried her face in his firm chest so he couldn't see how much she was blushing. She couldn't stop a low moan escaping her though.

That set Gajeel off – the little noise adding to his fragile libido. Levy could now feel _him_ throbbing against her stomach as blood pumped to only one place in his body.

Gajeel growled in pleasure as she touched him. He didn't think it possible he could get any more excited but her gentle, innocent touch was driving him nuts.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

They pulled apart and stared at each other.

_It couldn't be, _they both thought.

Gajeel stormed to the door; well… at least he actually got to grope her this time.

The staff had never seen someone so pissed at receiving a complimentary dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gajeel came back and sat next to Levy they looked at each other again, before leaning in again slowly.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

They looked at each other in shock again. Gajeel stomped to the door. This time receiving champagne and fruit.

He came back to her after brusquely ushering the young maid out before almost jogging back to his little bookworm to sit by her on the sofa. Again he missed the possessive pronoun.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Levy looked at her "husband". The seething aura around him suggested it best she answer the door. She placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Let me get rid of them."

The manager was only being polite, explaining what was on offer to them but Levy just wanted him to leave.

A minute later she felt a presence behind her and the manager paled…

Staring at Levy's rump, as she talked to the manager who'd come to offer them flowers as another gift from the Hotel, Gajeel had had enough. He was sick of people getting in between the two of them. Something deep and primal was roaring inside him.

He loomed behind her taking the door handle.

"My _wife _and I are busy. Don't disturb us any more or the next person is going through the door."

He slammed the door in the unfortunate man's face.

Levy looked thoughtful as she turned around.

Gajeel looked down at her.

"What's wrong bookworm?"

"You called me your wife." She stated quietly looking down bashfully.

Gajeel coughed and spluttered. It had, actually, just slipped out.

"We'll, uh, you know, I, they think we are so might as well play on it…sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay." She whispered, putting her hand on his cheek and leaning in. A strange look in her eye. "I don't mind."

As Gajeel leaned in and pulled her against him he realised he didn't mind the sound of it either.

KNOCK KNOCK

This time_ Levy's_ eyes blazed red…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've done what!"

Everyone stopped as a genuinely horrified Natsu yelled at Mira. No-one yelled at her. She had just explained the second stage of revenge…multiple interruptions at the hotel to get them frustrated.

"Calm down idiot." Gray shushed him, "What's the worst than can happen?"

Natsu, uncharacteristically, was still serious.

"You ever seen what happens if you interrupt a Dragon mating?" He asked darkly. "It doesn't go well for the one doing the interrupting."

There were vague worries for the hotel staff…

Tbc

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mira's not being a bitch – she's getting a little payback for being denied a bit of major, major gossip.

Keep up with the alerts and reviews – they feed my muse!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fear the wrath of a sexually frustrated woman!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fairy tail gang had raced to the hotel to stop Gajeel from wrecking it.

When they arrived the Hotel staffs were very upset.

"Oh no. What's Gajeel done?" Erza wondered darkly. Just when he'd earned some trust he could have ruined it.

Then they heard the conversation between staff.

"I can't go back there sir. She went insane." Everyone's ears pricked up and eyes went wide. _SHE?_

As they walked through the hotel they kept hearing about "that crazy woman" that had been attacking the staff with words and setting people on fire. Even more amusing was hearing about her "poor husband" having to deal with it.

The members of the guild slowly edged to the door of the honeymoon sweet when they heard the following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please Gajeel. I want it. Give it to me!" Levy's voice became more and more insistent.

"Okay. If you're sure." Gajeel didn't sound convinced.

"Mmmm. " Levy obviously had her mouth full as she moaned in pleasure.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd be able to get it all in your mouth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone looked at each and quickly left lest t_hey_ incur the wrath of Levy further for interrupting her and Gajeel's…married time.

Lucy was aghast. "I didn't think that would happen…I thought it would be Gajeel who would, you know, be the instigator for things like that."

"Well…" Mirajane giggled, "It's always the ones you least expect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Levy and Gajeel finished their ice cream they sat back with full stomachs. (You dirty readers!)

Gajeel had decided she needed to relax after he'd pulled her off the poor staff who'd interrupted them. It had been quite hot actually. Seeing what a little spitfire she could be.

It had been amusing to see his little bookworm in a rage.

There it was. That little word that crept in again, confusing him about his own feelings. Shaking his head he decided to cover up by teasing her.

"I still can't below you got all that Ice cream in there at once."

"Well, you did dare me?" Levy replied slightly defensively.

Levy giggled and Gajeel marvelled at how much he liked the sound. Her face went slightly serious and she looked at him.

"Gajeel, you said you wouldn't lie to me yes?"

"Sure bookworm"

"Can I ask you a question?" She was quite shy now, and absolutely adorable.

"Okay." He was ready to agree to anything if he got the chance to feel her up again.

"Really?" She couldn't believe he agreed so quickly.

"Yeah, if I don't want to answer I won't. I only said I wouldn't lie. I never said I'd answer everything." He grinned smugly and she stuck her tongue at him.

_Cute _was the main thought in his head.

"Okay. Do you have piercings _everywhere_?" She blushed at asking that and Gajeel also blushed as he realised what she meant.

"You can ask anything and you ask that." His eyebrows vanished into his hairline.

Levy nodded blushing even more.

"Not everywhere. Like hell I'll stick something through that!"

Levy giggled at his obvious horror at that idea.

"Okay one more for now. What did you go out for before?"

"Oh that, just a book I had to pick up." He went to rummage in his pack before presenting it to her.

"Wow…This one is rare." Levy couldn't believe he had found that title. She had searched for it high and low. Most of the guild looked for it when on missions trying to find it for her.

"I'm glad you like it. It's for you bookworm." He gave her a self satisfied smirk at the look of shock on her face.

"Wha- really. I…I don't know what to say." She was genuinely touched. She looked at the pierced faced man in a new light.

"Well, thank you is a good start." The dragon slayer leaned in giving her a roguish grin.

Levy didn't trust her mouth not to blurt out anything so she settled for glomping him and sending them both onto the floor again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy was starting to get a bit nervous. Their petting was getting heavier and heavier. Was she ready to go all the way with him if he wanted?

She liked the groping and necking certainly but she'd never done _anything_ with a man before. Gajeel was her first kiss. Did she want him to be her _first?_ And only?

Suddenly Gajeel bit down on her neck. Hard.

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked bringing her hand to the bite mark and staring at him in shock.

"Levy I…" there was something in his face she had never seen before. Fear. Of her.

"Gajeel?" She questioned him.

His eyes looked to her neck, then her eyes, a look of rising panic in his.

Levy reached out to touch him, reassure him it was okay.

Instead, he fled the room leaving a confused and still sexually aroused solid script mage wondering what the hell had happened.

She rubbed the spot on her neck. She hadn't minded. A certain part of her had quite liked it. The possessive, primal part of her.

Setting her lips firmly she grabbed a scarf as she ran out after her "husband". She had to know what she had missed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Levy had a scarf on but the mark on her neck felt like it was glowing. He hadn't broken the skin but she could feel it as though Gajeel was still biting her.

_You did enjoy it though didn't you? The animal passion._

"Shut up" she whispered to herself.

"Levy?" A voice questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Levy looked up to see her old friend Lisanna.

"I'm looking for Gajeel." The blue haired girl replied slightly defensively.

"Lost your husband have you?" The shape shifting mage teased? She immediately regretted it when Levy's face fell.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked putting an arm around the little mage.

Levy explained how the make out session had turned serious.

"Well that's nothing to worry about. It's what dragons do when they find a mate." She rubbed her neck with a small smile where it was covered by her shirt. "Didn't Gajeel explain that to you?"

"No. It must have slipped his mind." Levy's eyes were wide. Being mistaken for Gajeel's wife hadn't seemed so bad. She had actually liked the idea.

Why did being his bound life mate seem different? She rubbed her neck self consciously.

"How do you know so much about this Lisanna? " Levy's mind was still sharp despite her worries.

Lisanna blushed and again rubbed her neck.

"This is about you Levy. You need to find Gajeel and talk to him. Maybe ask Lily if he's seen him."

Levy thanked her and ran off in search of the black cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy didn't have long to wait. He was at his and Gajeel's table in the back of the guild.

"Lily!" Levy ran up to him out of breath. "Have you seen Gajeel?"

"I have." He was unreadable as he stared back at her.

"Did…did he say anything?"

Lily's eyes rested on her neck and Levy couldn't help but rub the mark.

"Do you know here he went? I have to talk to him."

The exceeds eyes searched her face and seemed to find what he wanted for he smiled at her.

"Oh I set him straight and sent him back to the hotel to talk to you."

Levy paled slightly, if he came back and found her gone what would he think?

She sprinted out the door so fast all she was was a blue and orange blur.

Lily chuckled as he watched her go.

"They've both got it bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A flashback chat with Lily for Gajeel and a reconciliation in the next chapter.

Will they do the deed _finally_? I'm reluctant to cos that will be the end really!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay –Christmas you know…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel sat in the hotel room. Alone. It had been depressingly empty when he had returned from talking with Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~

_Flashback_

Gajeel had run to Natsu's little house searching for his cat. He was the only person he could talk to about this. Anyone else would not understand, except Natsu and like hell he'd like the flame idiot ridicule him over this.

Luckily Lily had been in the garden relaxing, alone, when Gajeel had come running up looking panicked.

"Gajeel?" The cat asked concerned. If Gajeel was panicking then it must be serious.

The large man quickly explained his problem with the little mage.

"You have to ask yourself. Why are you worried?" Lily knew the answer but the question was – did Gajeel.

"I'm not sure. That's why it's worrying." Showing vulnerability no one else had ever seen.

"What does she think?"

"I didn't give her a chance. I ran off before could say anything." The dragon slayer finished lamely, annoyed with himself.

He didn't have to be.

"Idiot!" Lily yelled as he jumped up and whacked Gajeel on the head. "What the hell do you think she'll think after that?"

Gajeel thought for a second before sprinting off again. Back to the hotel.

_End flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~

So she'd gone? Well, he supposed having someone bite you and then run away must be rather off putting in a relationship.

Why did he feel so empty? They'd only started this "act" a day ago. How had she worked her way into his consciousness so quickly without even trying?

As the iron dragon was brooding he almost missed the door opening.

As the pint sized mage hurried in he felt his heart skip and then fall as he noticed the nervous look on her face

"I thought you'd left…" – he closed his mouth before he could add the damning 'me' to the end of that.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who ran off after biting the other person!" Levy was angry at him for thinking that, her nerves forgotten at seeing his hopeful face as she came back in.

Gajeel was again enraptured at seeing the pixie angry. He could see having arguments with her would be fun.

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry. It's just; I had to get out before I tried to do anything else to you." He hung his head in shame until there was a small hand on his cheek

"It's okay. I… I really do like you but I don't know if I'm ready to…to…" she bit her lip, overcome with shyness at the thought.

"Do naughty things with me?" All his nerves gone watching her nervous confession. He hadn't scared her off. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his.

"…" she blushed more and couldn't really deny it.

"How about we take a step back?" He hastily went on seeing her devastated look, "I mean…let's go on a date, have dinner. Do things normally and see how it goes?" His hands itched. He wanted nothing more than to caress that soft flesh, bury himself in her soft, fragrant presence.

Levy was having similar thoughts. She wanted to rush into his embrace, savour all the trained strength of his body and those big, strong, gentle arms.

"Bookworm?" He broke her out of her reverie. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Levy nodded, pulled him down, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy had chosen them a quiet place near the hotel. At this fragile stage she didn't want to risk seeing anyone from the guild. Explaining why a married couple were so shy would take too much time.

This was something she'd thought about for a long time. Being here, with him. Sure, he wasn't exactly prince charming, but he was everything she wanted.

Gajeel was struggling to try and keep his manners. He had never been one for pleasantries but he wanted Levy to enjoy herself and punching out a snotty manager, unhappy that he ate his cutlery, would not help.

It didn't help that every time he looked up at her she gave him a shy little smile that sent his heart into a quick loop de loop before recovering.

They were going over the menu before choosing. Gajeel looked at the little mage as she went over the menu.

"I don't think they have meatballs here bookworm sorry."

"How do you know they're my favourite?" She asked surprised. Barely anyone knew.

"Well…I can smell when you ate them and you smell of them a lot." He blushed at telling her that he had been…smelling her.

Levy blushed for this same reason. She wanted to smell feminine and enticing to him. Not like minced meat in a tomato sauce!

Gajeel felt better at having her blush. He didn't want to blurt out she smelt lovely anytime he saw her. That faint scent of lavender and parchment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat on the sofa now and Levy curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his.

"Gajeel?" she asked biting her lip.

"Yeah?" he asked slightly apprehensively. What was she going to suggest? He didn't think he could deny her anything…

"Would…would you sing for me. Gajeel!" She finished worried as he choked on his drink and began coughing.

When he had recovered he looked at her bemused.

"You…you like my singing?" he was incredulous.

"Well, the lyrics were a bit strange, but your voice was nice and soothing and…sexy." She looked away, embarrassed as she admitted that.

Gajeel was shocked. She liked his singing? _SHE_ liked his singing?

"Please?" she went on.

How could he deny her anything? Sighing, he began to sing in a low tone.

"_Shooby de bop_." His face was read with embarrassment but it was worth it to hear Levy's happy sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder and tightened her grip on his arm.

When her breathing evened out he knew she'd fallen asleep.

Still amazed that she could like his singing and be so relaxed around him he picked her up and carried her to the bed. However, as he laid her down her arms wrapped around his neck pulling her to him and, to his horror (delight?) he ended up on top of her. His face in her neck and her pert breasts squashed against his chest.

Gajeel had never been so contented. It was amazing how this tiny woman caused all this emotion in him…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I know a bit OOC but that's what love does to you!

"Morning." She whispered and then planted a soft kiss on his lips.

It had been so natural and come straight from the heart that she hadn't realised what she had done until it happened.

Gajeel looked at her shocked. Both at her doing it and how nice it had felt – being greeted by a kiss in the morning.

"Morning." He replied to her in a slight daze. She looked incredibly appealing now. Not meeting his gaze and biting her lip.

"Sorry." She whispered to him and gave a surprised 'eep' when he, slightly roughly, grabbed her chin and brought her eyes to him.

He looked at her sternly, eyes boring into hers.

"Did you mean to kiss me?" She nodded dumbly still lost in his eyes. "Then don't _ever_ apologise for something like that."

To emphasise he leaned in and kissed her more roughly than he intended. She gasped into his mouth and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him close.

Yet again they parted, panting for breath.

Levy looked into his face, her heart swelling. "Gajeel, I…" she started but his finger stopped her.

"Not yet bookworm. Wait a bit longer and then tell me when you're sure." He wasn't going to add his own feelings yet. He knew how he felt but wasn't ready to tell her till he knew she was sure.

This little, physically weak, woman had the ability to destroy him at a word – and he wasn't referring to her solid script magic.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again the couple were very quiet on their way for breakfast.

They had to face the situation that yesterday was their last night together. What were they going to do?

Gajeel gently put his hand in the small of her back as he ushered her through the door into the guild.

Inside they saw two distinct groups waiting for them that beckoned them over.

Gajeel looked at her worried as he saw the coven waiting for her.

She smiled up at him and gently tippy toed and pecked him on the cheek in reassurance.

It amazed Levy how much these little things were coming to them more naturally.

What would they do after today? Everyone else still thought they had married in secret. It might be a bit strange if they suddenly stopped being around each other so much…

When she thought of that her heart sank. She didn't _want_ to be apart from him. Looking over the bar at him arguing with Natsu about something she couldn't stop the look on her face. She may not have been so happy if she knew what they were arguing over.

XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, they're so cute together."

"Look at her." Cana stated in wonderment. "She's got it bad for him."

The other ladies, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna all looked over at the little mage coming over to them with big grins.

Levy was shocked out of her pleasant little thoughts when she looked up into five predatory smiles on the faces of the woman who were supposed to be her friends…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Gajeel." Natsu looked at him with a calculating look. "When are you going to make me an Uncle?"

The surrounding males erupted into laughter as Gajeel spat beer across the room, spluttering and face turning red.

"Shut…shut the hell up Salamander." Gajeel reddened trying to get some dignity back. His mood wasn't helped when he looked over to see his Levy (there was that word again) surrounded by 5 gossipy harpies.

Looking over at her questioningly she simply waved and smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww." The five birds of prey circling Levy chorused at the little interplay between the couple.

"So Levy. Is he treating you right?" Levy went pink.

"How're things in the bedroom?" Levy went the same shade as Erza's hair.

"Yeah. I hear you're quite…demanding? Is he able to keep up?" Levy went a shade darker than Erza's hair.

"I..I..." Levy stammered.

"Leave her alone." Mirajane said sternly but with a small grin. She leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Is he any good?"

Levy passed out and was caught by Lucy while everyone else cackled.

They were interrupted by the thundering sounds of Gajeel's footsteps as he shot across the guild to her leaving an off balance Natsu swiping at thin air.

"What the hell did you do?" the Iron Dragon thundered as he gathered Levy up protectively.

The women might have been scared of the furious mage if they weren't all looking at him hands clasped, little hearts in their eyes at his actions.

Gajeel picked up Levy and slowly backed out of the guild away from the crazy women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levy again woke up in Gajeel's bed after fainting. This was getting to be a bad habit…maybe she should actually see what he was like as a lover so she wouldn't be as embarrassed by the question.

Stopping herself from fainting from that thought she got up and again saw her "husband" sitting on his sofa patiently.

"So, you're up again bookworm. I think you're allergic to the women there." He grinned at her but then scowled again, "What did they ask you?"

"It's nothing. Just a little embarrassing."

"Please." He asked quietly, his earnestness again sending her heart fluttering again.

Levy told him the kind of things they had asked and felt a bit better that he flushed as much as she did.

Gajeel had a few choice comments about her fellow female mages that made her slightly abashed.

"Gajeel please. They mean well. Don't call them that."

"Fine" he agreed sourly. _God I'm whipped_ he thought.

It was worth it when she smiled at him and gently touched his cheek.

"So…uhh…can I stay here again tonight?" she asked shyly still stroking his face as he put his hand over hers.

"As long as you want bookworm." He started playing with her hand causing her to flush at the intimate action.

She looked up into his strangely tender face. He was so handsome when he wasn't scowling. Levy took no small pride in the fact that she was the cause of him looking this way.

Their eyes locked again and she smiled at him, and then ran her tongue over her dry lips.

That little motion snapped Gajeel's control and he yanked her to him kissing her thoroughly again. He hoisted her off her feet and she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them into an extremely intimate position.

Gajeel's hands roamed all over again and ending up cupping her buttocks again and growling into her mouth.

"Gajeel. I want to know. I want to know what's like to be with you." She breathed to him brushing his bangs out of his face.

Gajeel looked into her eyes, searching for any doubts she might have. Finding none he knew he would have no way to deny her.

"Are you sure bookworm? I need to know you are ready for it."

Levy responded by kissing his neck sending him for a loop and letting him know she was more than ready.

He growled and made to stalk off to the bedroom with her when…

KNOCK KNOCK

Gajeel was unbelievably turned on by the look of fury on the blue haired girls face as she stormed to the door.

"Lucy chan!" Levy exclaimed at her friends singed, dishevelled state.

"My house burnt down! It was struck by lightning and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. The others are all on a mission. Can…can I stay here for tonight?"

Levy turned to Gajeel who just looked miserable but nodded. As she held Lucy she gave him a smile that promised much if he was a good boy and caused him to have a small grin at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy was slightly embarrassed being here. Levy had the look of someone who had definitely been thoroughly ravished just before she came in. Bruised lips and definite marks on her neck from a man's razor rash.

Gajeel glowered at her darkly, that was nothing new but it seemed unusually personal this morning.

The only conclusion was that she had interrupted them mid…marital moment.

Oh dear…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Lu-chan you can stay at the guild no problem." Mira cooed over her, resting her hand on Lucy's arm.

"Oh but Levy said I could-" she stifled a yelp as Mirajane's nails dug into her flesh, her face never changing expression. Her eyes though. Her eyes were like steel as they bored into Lucy.

She had gone to all this trouble and was not going to let Natsu and Gray setting fire to Lucy's house get in the way of things.

The pair were currently getting their faces decorated black and blue by Erza. Not for doing it but for lying to Lucy about it being lightning.

XXXXXX~~~~~~

"Poor Lucy." Levy sympathised as she got to work in the kitchen.

"Yeah." said Gajeel distractedly as he couldn't help but stare at her backside shifting back and forth while rummaging in the cupboard.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him as she turned around and stood up. He was oddly quiet.

"Mostly you." He replied with honesty.

She blushed prettily and he couldn't help but stroke her cheek.

"Gajeel what are we doing? Everyone thinks we're married." She looked up into his face with concern in her eyes.

"I know." He said softly as he smoothed some hair out of her face.

"We can't keep hiding it from them."

"I know."

"When are we going to tell them?"

"Who said we had to tell them?"

"We – What?" She yelled/shrieked.

"They all think we're married. Why not run off somewhere and make it true?" His heart seemed to have commandeered his mouth and was driving it roughshod over his caution and his pride.

It was possibly the strangest, bluntest way anyone has ever proposed but somehow it fit his personality perfectly. No flowery words. No false sentiment. Only honest words from his heart.

"I..I.." Levy was utterly speechless.

"Come on bookworm. You know you want me."

"I…I do b-but you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Until the end of time bookworm." His voice not betraying his worry. He was starting to get nervous now. Wasn't she meant to swoon into his arms saying yes? What if she said no?

What if she laughs! He didn't think he'd cope with that.

"I-I-" Levy gasped as she struggled to get anything coherent out. Her mind was a whirl of confusion. Married? To Gajeel? She had an image of a future with little scowling children with black and blue hair eating the cutlery. She loved it.

It was so cute she couldn't help but giggle at the idea.

Sadly the other member of the conversation didn't see her image. All he heard was laughter…

Gajeel's heart broke in two at her apparent rejection.

Levy looked up into his eyes, planning to agree with her whole heart, but the look of desolation there surprised her. Her voice catching in her throat.

"Gajeel –"she got out before he fled the room leaving her confused, wondering what had gone wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel hoisted his bag over his shoulder as he left the masters office. The master hadn't agreed but he understood the iron dragon's reasons for leaving now.

Staying around your source of a broken heart was never a good thing. He'd seen it destroy many a fine young mage.

He'd been shocked at Levy's reaction. He'd never expected that of the little solid script mage. Mainly because he thought she was besotted with the dragon slayer.

He had said his goodbyes to Juvia and Lily. Juvia had been surprised but had quickly made said her goodbyes. She had someone to find. Unusually it was not her 'Gray sama'.

The exceed had wanted to come with him.

"You can't just go off there by yourself." The little cat had argued.

"Nah. You've got too much honour to be able to do what we may need to do there." The Iron dragon would love to take his friend with him but knew the black cat wouldn't fit in with the dark guild.

"Why are you leaving? What is it to do with Levy? What happened?" Lily knew he'd said the wrong L-word when Gajeel's face had a flash of pain then shuttered.

"Nothing at all to do with her." He muttered and walked away from the fairy tail guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Juvia. Juvia." Levy was breathing heavily as she ran up to the water mage. "Have you seen Gajeel?"

"What do you want with Gajeel kun?" Juvia was unmoved and the cold demeanour was shocking compared to her normally cheery personality. The little mage had no idea she was close to being strangled with water if she didn't choose her words carefully.

"I have to find him. Please Juvia. I have to tell him."

Juvia was still not convinced.

"Tell him what?" She was very protective of her oldest friend. "I believe you've said enough to him already."

"Tell him I love him." Her voice filled with so much pain and desperation that Juvia couldn't have told her 'no' if she wanted to.

"Juvia cannot help you." Levy looked up desperate but the water mage went on and smiled. "But I know who can."

Levy was filled with hope at the smile on the taller woman's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gajeel continued his trek away from fairy tail. His goal was Raven tail to help Makarov take out his son.

It would help him to forget his pain to crack some heads together. Hopefully this could help him get over the little mage. Even if she didn't want to be with him he would still give his all to protect her and the rest of the people he had come to think of as friends.

Though he'd never dream of telling any of them. This had shown him that close relationships would lead only to pain.

Suddenly, his keen senses picked up someone approaching him fast in the air. A second later he realised it was Lily. Carrying Levy.

"Gajeel!" she yelled. She let go of Lily and dropped down to Gajeel, arms spread out, as she fluttered through the air too his arms.

"WH-What!" He yelled as he rushed to catch her. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I know you'll always catch me." She beamed up to him, breathless as she clutched at his arms.

She had such a look of love and trust that he almost forgot why he had run away from her.

Her heart almost broke as he all but pushed her away from him.

Levy would not be deterred.

"Why did you run away from me?" She questioned as she moved towards him. "Why did you ask me something so wonderful and then run?"

"Why did you laugh?" He asked her bitterly his voice laced with pain. He would still not look at her.

"I was _laughing_ at an image of what our _children_ would be like!" She yelled at him, stomping her foot.

"You- what!" His defences crumbling at her admission as he looked into her eyes.

"I. WANT. TO. BE. WITH. YOU!" she enunciated each word to him slowly to make it completely clear.

Gajeel only stood there dumbstruck.

Levy sighed in frustration knowing there was only one option left to her and jumped into his arms pressing her lips to hers. The powerful chemistry wrought between them meant he could do nothing but respond to her and wrap his arms around her.

"Let's go home and work on that image you had." He grinned to her when they parted for air. As he squeezed her around the waist and lightly smooched her again.

She responded in the only way she could and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Looking down at them, Lily smiled. Juvia would be delighted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well folks that's the end.

I might do a follow up with the kiddies. I reckon Gajeel would be a funny Dad.

I've not read any stories where they have kids yet…


End file.
